For example, there is a display system that emits irradiation light from a light source such as a projector to a transmission type screen including a material that transmits light such as a transparent film or glass of a show window of a shop, fog, water vapor, or water droplets, and enables a viewing user on the opposite side to the light source with respect to the screen to appreciate a picture reflected on the screen.
The transmission type screen has a configuration that scatters the light emitted from the projector. The irradiation light constituting an image output by the projector is scattered in the transmission type screen including glass, water droplets or the like.
A user entering in the opposite side to the projector with respect to the screen can observe the output image of the projector as an image formed by scattered light on the screen.
Documents disclosing a display system using such a transmission type screen include the following documents, for example.    Non-Patent Document 1: (Diego Martinez Plasencia, Edward Joyce, and Sriram Subramanian. MisTable:Reach-through Personal Screens for Tabletops. Proceeding of ACM CHI, ACM, 2014.),    Non-Patent Document 2: (DiVerdi, Stephen, Ismo Rakkolainen, Tobias Hollerer, and Alex Olwal. A novel Walk-through 3D Display.Proc.SPIE Electronic Imaging, SPIE, 2006.)    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,752
These documents each disclose a system that project an image on a screen (FogScreen) using water droplets or water vapor.
However, in the image display system to which this transmission type screen is applied, the screen is arranged in front of the light source such as the projector, and further, the viewing user is positioned in front of the screen.
In such an arrangement, when the viewing user sees the transmission type screen, the viewing user may directly see the irradiation light of the light source ahead of the screen.
In such a situation, the viewing user is dazzled by the irradiation light of the light source (projector), and cannot observe the image on the screen normally.
Although there are indications that “dazzle” is a problem in the image display system using the transmission type screen in the non-patent documents and patent document, a specific means to solve “dazzle” has not been fully described.